


Pillow Talk

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou and Konzen share an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's Springkink prompt challenge community, March 2010. Prompt: _March 19th: Tenpou/Konzen: pillow talk - your stunned silence speaks volumes._
> 
> Thanks and gratitude to HawkClowd for the beta review.

From Tenpou's perspective lying in Konzen's bed, the way Konzen's golden hair spills over the pillow resembles rays radiating from a luminous star. With his hair spread out like that, he really does look like the sun, as Goku continually tells him he does. His eyelids are half-closed, his cheeks bear a faint but distinct blush, and he looks nearly dazed.

"Your stunned silence is very reassuring, Konzen," Tenpou says.

Violet eyes snap open as Konzen turns to look at him. He opens his mouth, lips still kiss-swollen. At first, no sound comes out, then, after a few seconds of gasping for air like a fish out of water, he chokes out, "You surprised me."

Tenpou rolls over on his side and rests his head on his left forearm. He gazes steadily at his friend of many years. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I didn't think you'd appreciate it. Taking care of Goku has changed you."

"What does taking care of Goku has to do with _that?_ " Konzen asks indignantly.

"You're more relaxed. You're happier."

He can see Konzen tensing up and considering his words, then shrugging them off. "He's a handful. I don't know how you can say I'm more relaxed or happier."

Tenpou laughs. "I've overheard you humming a tune while you're working. You never used to do that. And you smile more." He hesitates, then continues, "You're more beautiful now than you were before. Fatherhood suits you."

Konzen's eyes flash. "I am not that brat's father!" He's also not pleased that Tenpou has called him 'beautiful'; that's a term he's only ever heard applied to women.

Tenpou smiles at him enigmatically. "Then what are you?"

"His guardian."

Tenpou rolls onto his back again because his arm is starting to go numb from propping up his head. He wonders if his head feels so heavy because it overflows with random trivia and stray thoughts, just as his room overflows with books and trinkets he picked up in the Lower Realm.

Konzen leans over and kisses him hesitantly, his ardor increasing as the kiss continues. Tenpou is relieved that Konzen reciprocates his feelings enough to have allowed him this liberty.

As the living, breathing ice sculpture called Konzen Douji continues to melt into his mouth, Tenpou is surprised, but gratified, to note that he doesn't flinch at tasting his spend on Tenpou's tongue.


End file.
